A Grimm Family Christmas Collection
by grimmswan
Summary: A collection of stories, mostly fluffy and funny, about the goings on around the holidays.
1. Christmas trees

The Saturday after Thanksgiving, though it was still November, Monroe roped Nick, Hank and Wu into helping him get the Christmas trees for his home.

Rosalee stayed home with the triplets, since their parents agreed they were too young to be out in the cold for too long.

Adalind, Diana and Kelly were with her, having ridden with Nick, since Monroe had insisted the guys all meet up at his place, before going to pick up the trees.

(Yes, trees. One big one for the living room and smaller ones for each of the other rooms.)

"You three owe me after giving me such a hard time during Halloween." The blutbad claimed. "I put my heart and soul into decorating, trying to make the holidays as festive as possible. And all you three do is mock me and drive me crazy."

The three smiled unapologetically.

"To be fair, you make it really easy." Hank told Monroe.

"Look at it this way." Nick fake comforted. "Once the holidays are over, you'll have nearly a year before we mock you again."

Monroe sighed in exasperation. "I should have mauled you when you came back to my house that night."

"Then you would have never met your wife, and you wouldn't be celebrating Christmas with her and your three children." Nick retorted smugly.

"Oh, shut up and help me find the best tree, before someone else comes along and takes it." Monroe growled.

"I'm kind of surprised you wanted to wait this long. Thanksgiving was two days ago." Wu snarked.

"Yesterday was dedicated to shopping." Nick explained.

He thought about how Adalind and Rosalee had gotten up early to hit every sale possible.

The Burkhardt clan had just stayed over at the other families house, seeing as how the ladies wanted to go together to get everything they wanted, believing it to be the best strategy.

That meant it was up to Nick and Monroe to keep the kids alive, while also getting out all of the boxes of Christmas decoration from the attic. But not start decorating, just doing inventory, make sure everything was still in tact. The decorating would come Sunday, and the entire gang was expected to help out.

Nick had come up with a way to keep Diana and Kelly occupied and to give Adalind something she would cherish.

He had them make colorful molding clay, and then create Christmas ornaments out of the clay. The children had been encouraged to put their personal touches on their crafts. To make them more meaningful.

Nick was really grateful that Monroe and Rosalee had an in home photo printer, so that he could put the children's pictures in a few of the ornaments.

The outcome was exactly what he had hoped for.

Adalind had burst into tears and didn't stop hugging and kissing Nick and the kids for quite a while.

Rosalee had been equally touched, when Diana showed her the ornament she had made, with a picture of the triplets in it. She had hugged and kissed the little girl, tears glistening in her eyes.

He and Monroe knew they would always love the look on their wives faces, every time they looked at their trees, saw the ornaments, and were reminded of their loving family.

Nick and Adalind decided they would wait until December first to get their tree. And make it something for just them and the kids.

Nick made sure to get fishing wire and to screw hooks into the wall where the tree was going. With a toddler, especially one who was the son of Nick Burkhardt, it was best to ensure that the tree would be held in place. Just in case little, but surprisingly strong, hands decided to shake, pull, and push at it.

He and Adalind knew they were going to have to keep an eye on Kelly every second, once Monroe and Rosalee's home was decorated.

Which brought up a question.

"What are you going to do once your kids start walking? How do you expect to have all of your antique Christmas stuff out, when your triplets start to get into everything?" Nick asked Monroe.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Monroe replied. "I'm pretty sure desperation will breed a solution. But, thankfully, this year I don't have to worry about it." Monroe replied.

By some miracle, they were able to find trees that were up to the blutbad's standards.

And before the last weekend of November was over, the Monroe and Rosalee family home was completely ready for the Holiday season.

The Nick and Adalind Burkhardt family home, was made ready for the season, during the first weekend of December.

For their new home, that had a front and back yard, four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, and a beautiful fireplace, the Burkhardt's wanted to go all out with Christmas decorating.

Not as far as Monroe, that was impossible, but almost.

Every inch of the outside of the house was strewn with lights. Monroe, Hank and Wu had helped Nick, while Adalind, Rosalee and all of the kids were inside.

By the time they were done, the whole place looked very warm and welcoming. With plenty of reds, greens, golds and silvers seen throughout all of the decoration.

That night, once the kids had been tucked into bed, Nick and Adalind sat in their chair and a half, holding one another, her head laying on his chest while he stroked her hair, and gazed at their tree.

Very tall and very fat, it had been the biggest tree on the lot, And it had been the one that Nick and Diana had been drawn to, instantly.

Adalind had been a little concerned that it wouldn't fit in their home, but after being assured by both her husband and her daughter that it would, they would make sure of it, she had allowed them to get the siegbarste size plant.

They had also purchased some fresh garlands, to adorn with red ribbon and place in their windows and on top of the fireplace.

The scent of pine filled the room. The warmth and glow of the fire, along with the glow of Christmas lights, lent an air of peace and calm that was often lacking in their lives.

Speaking softly, so as not to ruin the tranquil mood, Adalind confessed, "This feels like the kind of Christmas I always dreamed about growing up." Her and Nick's eyes meet. "My mother was never one for warmth and tenderness. Everything we had was designed by a professional. We never decorated a tree together, or made cookies." She snuggles closer to him. "Thank you for giving me this."

Nick's arms tighten around her. "You're giving me this, too. I haven't had a lot of family Christmases. Not since I was twelve. This feels like I'm finally having my very own traditional family Christmas. With my very own family and traditions."

"Even if we aren't exactly a traditional family." Adalind giggled.

"Oh, really? We're not? Two parents, a son and a daughter? Sounds like an old fashioned Christmas story, to me."

"Our family has to witches and a monster hunter and a potential monster hunter, how traditional is that?"

Nick shrugged. "We're a family not to be messed with. I'm sure there are a lot of Christmas stories about families like that."

Adalind concedes that he's right.


	2. Adalind gives Nick a new trailer

A very special thank you to nadalindistheb1 on twitter/nadalindisthebest on instagram for creating the beautiful image that inspired this fic.

* * *

Adalind was grateful that Nick had agreed that they have three bank accounts. One account for the household, and one account for each of them. It made getting his gift and hiding it from him until Christmas, easier.

With her law firm under new control, from wesen who had hated Black Claw and supported the Portland Grimm, Adalind had been receiving substantial bonuses.

Allowing her to purchase a lot of land in the middle of the forest, and a brand new trailer, one that looked exactly like the one Marie Kessler had given to Nick, containing his families grimm heritage.

The one Juliette had burned down.

Adalind wanted to give Nick back a place where he could connect with his ancestors and he could teach their son about his bloodlines. And one day, train their children to be warriors, just like their ancestors.

For all that needed to be done, Adalind enlisted the help of the eisbiber wives, who promised not to breathe a word to their husbands.

Adalind loved Bud, but she didn't trust him to keep secrets, especially from Nick.

She wanted for it to be just the two of them, when she showed his his gift, so she made plans to leave the kids with Monroe and Rosalee, on the night she planned to show NIck his new grimm trailer.

Two weeks before Christmas, Adalind greeted Nick when he got home from work by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless and promptly tying a blindfold over his eyes.

"Adalind? What's going on?"

"The kids are with Monroe and Rosalee. I want you all to myself tonight. I have an early Christmas present I want to give you."

Grinning mischievously, he reaches for her.

She giggles and grabs ahold of his hand. "Not that! Although, hold onto that thought, and we'll revisit it after I show you your gift."

Adalind leads him back out the door, and guides him to the passenger seat of her car.

Being blindfolded, Adalind knows Nick's hearing is at its most sensitive, so she makes sure to keep the music on low, but still a good distraction from paying too much attention to where their going.

She doesn't want him to be able to guess what she's up to.

As she drove to their destination, she would look over at him, occasionally, and everytime she thought he was trying to guess where they were, she would reach over and grab his thigh, squeezing just long enough to see a red hugh appear on his face, then quickly let go, before he could try to further her advances. Driving him absolutely crazy.

Yes, she played dirty. She's a hexenbiest.

Finally, they reached the spot.

"Now, keep the blindfold on." Adalind commanded him.

Keeping the car's headlights on, she got out, ran to where she had installed the generator and turned it on then walked back to the car.

Of course, Nick knew when she was close by and opened up his own door, got out of the car and reached for her.

Even blindfolded, he easily found her lips.

Though it was a cold crisp night, Adalind felt her body heat up, as Nick's mouth moved over her's.

Her hands moved up and slipped the blindfold off.

Adalind whispered against his lips, "Merry Christmas, my grimm."

Nick looked up and his eyes widened in astonishment. "The trailer." His voice was low, filled with awe, "You got me a new trailer."

The look on Nick's face was worth more to Adalind than all of the time, money and effort she had spent to get it for him. "I got Monroe and Rosalee to move all of your grimm things in already. The eisbibers were kind enough to install cabinets and a large desk. There's even a bed, with lots of blankets and pillows, in case you want to take a nap. The eisbiber wives wanted you to be comfortable. Don't worry, everything was put in before I hooked it to Bud's truck, that I borrowed, and brought it here. You and I are the only ones who know about this location. You can tell the others about it, when you're ready."

He looked at her, "Your are the most brilliant and amazing woman I have ever met. I love you."

Tears shimmered in Adalind's eyes at Nick's sweet words. "I love you."

They lost themselves in each other's embrace for a moment. Basking in the intense emotions they had for one another.

"We should go inside. There's more I want to show you."

Adalind pulled out of Nick's arms long enough to go turn off the car, then quickly went back to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, to show him everything that was now his grimm headquarters.

"I figured you could add, upgrade, or change anything as you see fit." Adalind informed him.

"As we see fit." Nick corrected her. "You and I are together in all things, from now on. You, Diana, Kelly, all share in this legacy. Our family makes decisions together."

Adalind felt herself tearing up again. Damn the man. This was supposed to be his gift, and he was still giving her so much joy. As always, making her feel respected and cherished.

All she could do, was reach out to him and kiss him with all of the love, she held for him in her heart.


	3. Cookies and Mistletoe

Adalind's in the kitchen, stirring another batch of cookies. She's adding a little more vanilla when she sees one of the already baked gingerbread men levitate off their tray. She grabs it, puts it back on the tray and says, "Nice try, but I've told you already, young lady, these cookies are for later. And you are supposed to be helping me make them, not trying to eat them."

Diana gives her mother a little pout. "I just wanted one. They smell really good."

"I know they do. We did a great job with these. But I am sure that you can wait just a little while longer."

Diana huffs and rolls her eyes. "I helped make them, I should get to eat at least one. There's so many, one won't be missed."

Adalind turns back to her bowl and grins, thinking how Diana acts more and more like she's Nick's daughter. Picking up all of his sarcastic comments, and behaviors.

Nick and Trubel enter, having just come back from grimm duties.

Adalind hopes that they took care of the problem and the family will be able to enjoy Christmas, worry free.

"Trubel, are you going to be home for Christmas?"

"Yep, I've been assured that I won't be needed till after the holidays."

Adalind was relieved. She cared about the young woman and considered her a member of the family. Sometimes like a third child.

Case in point. "Trubel, I just got done telling Diana, those cookies are for later." The blonde warned as the brunette reached for a cookie.

"Oh, sorry" Trubel gives a sheepish grin and pulls her hand back from the tray.

Adalind heaves a sigh and looks at Nick, giving him a warning glare, in case he decides to reach for a cookie.

He gives her one of his signature grins, putting his hands up in surrender and backing away from the tray of baked ginger confections.

Far from immune to her husband's charm, Adalind can't help but smile back, then returns to scooping dough on a cookie sheet.

"I'd rather have something else that's warm and sweet, anyway." Nick whispers as he wraps his arms around her, brushes his nose and lips along her neck then places a kiss on a very sensitive spot there.

Adalind tilts her head back, allowing Nick to give her a deep kiss on her lips, moving his mouth over her's, just long enough to feel content, but not so long it traumatizes the two young ladies in the room.

"You would think you had mistletoe hung everywhere, the way you two keep kissing." Trubel commented.

"Dad tried to hang a few sprigs in every room, but mom stopped him. She said he didn't need any more encouragement, and she didn't need the distraction" Diana informed her.

"He tried to hang three up in the kitchen." Adalind defended.

"He was only allowed to hang up two, one by the tree and one in their bedroom." Diana added.

Trubel looked at Nick and raised her eyebrows. "I'm almost afraid to ask, where?"

Nick shrugged, smirk on his face. "Above the bed. Where else would I hang it?"

Trubel rolled her eyes.

Adalind blushed and elbowed him in the ribs.


	4. Christmas Photos

It had been Monroe's idea.

"What could be more perfect!" The blutbad had suggested excitedly. "Than to send out Christmas cards with our families on the cover. We could get dressed up in holiday themed outfits and find the perfect backgrounds to match."

Originally, Monroe had suggested Santa's workshop, with him as Santa, Rosalee as Mrs. Clause, all of the children dressed up as elves, Adalind dressed as the sugar plum fairy and Nick as a nutcracker.

However, convincing Diana to be an elf was very tricky. Monroe had to promise the little girl an entire plate of gingerbread cookies, if she would wear the green outfit with the red striped stockings, hat and pointed ears.

Then, Adalind requested that they also do something a little more elegant. Something she could give to everyone at her law firm.

Well, in Monroe's opinion, if they were going to do two different themes, then they might as well do an entire photo album of various holiday scenes.

"When it comes to the Holidays" Nick commented. "Monroe's motto is, if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing."

Not surprisingly, the blutbad had everything they needed tucked away in various places of his home.

Each scene was surprisingly easy to set up. For Santa's workshop, they simply used all of the antique toys Monroe had collected and placed them all in one area.

Both Kelly and Diana were given candy canes to chew on while the photos were taken.

It was the only way to get the little girl to smile, and to get the little boy to sit still long enough.

Adalind had to promise to give Nick another treat, altogether, after they put the kids to bed, once he saw how tasty she looked in her costume.

"Your gonna wear that for me later, right." Nick asked suggestively.

"If your a good boy now." Adalind said. "And promise to be a bad boy later."

"You know I can hear you two." Monroe growled.

"It's your fault." Nick said, unrepentantly. "You're the one who put my wife in that outfit."

"I wanted Santa's magical workshop." Monroe defended.

"It looks wonderful, honey." Rosalee soothed her husband. Hoping to distract him from Nick's teasing. "You did an amazing job setting this up."

She was dressed in a flattering green gown, that looked like something from the renaissance era. A beautiful and elegant Mrs. Clause.

For their classier picture, they decided to pose in front of the fireplace. The men were made to wear black suits, and the ladies chose to wear red dresses, each in a shade and style the woman wearing it felt best suited her.

"I do love you in red." Monroe said to his wife. His eyes traveling over her body.

"I'm wearing red underneath, too." Rosalee whispered back to him. Causing his eyes to glow red with desire, for a moment.

"You know I can hear you guys." Nick said, laughter clear in his voice."

Monroe shot him a mock glare, which was quickly erased by a huge grin.

Winter wonderland was the third scene they decided to do.

The men put on their grey suits, while the women changed into white.

Monroe even had a snow machine, so that in their picture, it would look like it was snowing in their winter fantasy world.

Flakes of snow landed in Adalind's hair, quickly melting and giving off the appearance of tiny chrystels.

To Nick, she looked like the snow queen of legend, and there was no doubt, she had full control of his heart.

Some photos had the children, and some did not. Mostly because the kids were too tired, bored, and quickly became fed up with having to pose in fancy costumes.

But, all in all, everything turned out beautifully. And all of their friends received little booklets of the two families, in various holiday scenes, wishing everyone as much love, peace and happiness, that they had with their families.


	5. Christmas day

Bright and early Christmas morning, Diana and Kelly climb up onto Nick and Adalind's bed.

"Mom, Dad, wake up! It's Christmas! Time for presents!" Diana shouts.

Kelly, who is just as excited as his sister, giggles, "Presents! Presents! Christmas!"

"Your children are awake." Adalind mumbles.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, there still your children."

Before Adalind could voice her disagreement, there is the sound of heavy footfalls and a war cry of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Which is then proceeded by Trubel launching herself on the bed and landing, spread eagle, on both still half asleep adults.

"These children are deranged. That means they're yours." Adalind grumbles as she tries to pull the blanket over her head.

"Moooom" is wined by all three "kids". All wanting the adults to get up so they could open presents. And, at least in Trubel's case, get started on Christmas breakfast.

Nick sits up. "Go make coffee" he says, rubbing his face.

The kids scramble off the bed and head to the kitchen. Nick looks over at his beautiful wife and gathers her up in his arms, peppering kisses all over her to wake her up.

Adalind can't help but giggle at her husband's morning greeting.

They look lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Adalind says softly.

"Merry Christmas." Nick answers with the same tender tone. He places his lips on hers, to give her a deeper and more thorough kiss.

"You guys are terrible, you know that." Trubel shouts from the bedroom doorway. "And I knew you guys would still be in bed, kissing. If you're not out of bed in thirty seconds, I'm jumping on your bed again and ripping the mistletoe off the ceiling."

Nick and Adalind chuckled against each other's mouths.

"Alright Trubel, we're coming." Nick said.

They slip on their robes and join their kids by the tree.

"I made you guys coffee." Diana said. Handing them each a cup.

"Thank you sweety." Adalind says, as she and Nick settle in their chair and a half.

Once they were given the go ahead, it didn't take long for colorful paper and shiny ribbon to start flying. The children tore into their gifts like wild animals. Their parents looking on with both amusement and affection.

Once the kids had unwrapped all of their gifts, Nick and Adalind opened theirs.

"You and mom have to open your gifts at the same time. Since I got you the same thing." Diana informed them.

The little girl had given them each a set of gloves, hats, and scarves, to keep them warm.

"Oh, Diana, they're beautiful. Thank you." Adalind quood.

"Thank you, Diana, these are very thoughtful." Nick praised his daughter.

"I really like mine, too." Trubel said, having been given the same thing by the little girl.

Then she turns to Nick and Adalind, "I got you guys a family gift."

It was a box filled with unique sweet and salty snacks from all over the world.

Obviously, things Trubel had picked up on her travels doing work for H.R.

"I know I already got you that trailer." Adalind said to Nick as she handed him a large box, "But, I wanted you to have something to unwrap Christmas day. And since you needed them anyway…"

"These are amazing. Thank you." Nick beamed, holding up his new boots.

Nick gave Adalind his gift for her last.

"Oh, Nick," Tears filled Adalind's eyes and her hands trembled as she turned the pages of the book he have her.

A book that was leather bound and made to look like his grimm journals, but was filled with pictures of their family. Though, most of those pictures were of her, with descriptions written next to them, detailing the image, but in a way that was akin to a love poem.

One of her, baking cookies with the kids, smudges of flour o her face, had a description next to it that said, Beautiful, no matter what she is wearing. Radiant and adorable when she is laughing. Adalind Burkhardt is sweeter than any confection.

Adalind cups Nick face in her hands and kisses him deeply and tenderly. Pouring all of the love she felt for him into it.

Nick wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Oh god, you two, seriously." Trubel mocked gag.

"Looks like I'll have to make the pancakes." Diana announced. "Since mom and dad are too busy kissing.

The couple parted, and with a chuckle, threw pillows at the two young ladies.

You do realize, that when you start dating, I am so getting even with you." Nick warned Diana.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had not thought of that.

"Ok, ok" She said, waving her hands. Then, trying to change the subject quickly, hoping Nick would forget about his promise, she asked, "Are we having breakfast here or are we going to Uncle Monroe's and Aunt Rosalee's?"

"They're all coming here." Adalind told her. "Since making Christmas dinner would be difficult, with them having the triplets. We decided to have everyone over here."

"Then I get to help?" Diana asked excitedly.

"Yep." Nick replied. "We'll all have to help out. To get everything done before our guests arrive."

Trubel and Nick cleaned up all of the torn paper and ribbons, while Adalind and Diana started breakfast.

Wu arrived first, not surprisingly. Nick had offered that the sergeant could join his family for Christmas breakfast.

Hank was invited as well. But since he had started dating a balam, he declined and promised he and his date would be at the grimm's house in time for dinner.

Rosalee's mother and sister arrived next, carrying a lot of bags, and insisted on helping with any preparations.

Fifteen minutes later, Monroe's parents showed up. His mother insisting on helping, while his father immediately sat on the couch and started playing with Kelly.

"I can't believe our families showed up before we did." Monroe said, when he and Rosalee came with their kids an hour after his parents arrived.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble." Rosalee said with concern to Adalind.

"We've all been having a wonderful time. They are all fascinated by Diana and have been constantly hugging and kissing Kelly, saying how cute he is, and how much he looks like Nick."

The day was spent sharing stories and having a lot of fun.

When everyone was sitting down at the table, ready to feast, Nick stands up and says, "I want to thank my whole family for being here. There was a time in my life, where I didn't have a family. I am so grateful for all of you. Merry Christmas."

Merry Christmas was repeated by everyone at the table. Then they all dug into the food. Feeling truly blessed to have family, that holiday season.


End file.
